The White Wolf of Kohona
by bookwormpup
Summary: Kohona's anbu white wolf has been kidnapped. but why is her true identity such a secret? who is she really? kinda a sucky summary but i can't think of anything better at the moment ;; PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

**AN: (Spoilers ahead, beware)**

**I know Sasori technically died not long after the time skip, but when I came up with this story I didn't know that yet. I had only heard of Sasori thanks to other fanfics I read and thought he would be an awesome villain. I have a few ideas of explaining how he survived but I don't know how valid they would be. Also, I have only gotten as far as Gaara being brought back to life in the anime, and have not read the manga at all yet, so if there are any mistakes based on that I apologize, but I don't know if I'll change anything in the story based on those mistakes since I like the way it is and the way it's going so far.**

**As for the age of the characters in this story, my OC Aiko, Naruto, Sakura, Gaara, and the rookie 9 are all 18, with everyone else's ages corresponding to that. Also, although Sasuke is mentioned in the story, and would have been either rescued or killed by this point in the original storyline, I am not including his fate in this story as of yet. When and if I do I'll either put an explanation in the story itself or in an AN about what exactly happened to him in my story universe. **

**I'm rating this story M for mature just in case because of the mention of rape and torture. And so I don't have to change it if I decide to add a little romance/smex to the story later. SO NO UNDER 18 PLEASE!**

**I appreciate any and all constructive criticism since this is my first fanfic, and because I hope to be a fiction writer some day. But I do ask that it be constructive criticism, not flames. I refuse to read outright flames, I f you don't like my story, then don't read it again, so please don't clutter up the reviews of this story with 'I hate this story' or 'this story is stupid' , ect. If you don't like the story, but have any helpful advice for future fanfics/writing in general, then I will gladly read it and take it to heart.**

**I'm sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes, I edited the best I can so far. If you spot any horrible errors still in the story feel free to let me know and I will change them. Thank you and sorry for the long Author's Note. ^^;**

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the two Anbu she had in her office. She knew one of them wouldn't take this well. She tapped her fisted hands against her lips as she thought, and sighed once more when she again came to the conclusion that there was absolutely no choice. She had to have someone who had known her to be on this mission. It would help them when they joined up with the others on this mission and might give them a bit of an edge in finding the missing Anbu. She closed her eyes when she thought those last words, she hoped that the Anbu hadn't been surprised and kidnapped, especially by him. Tsunade shuddered as she looked down at the report of what had happened when the missing Anbu had been kidnapped by him before. Even an experienced shinobi as she would not wish that kind of twisted and crazed obsession on their worst enemy. Finally she looked up at the two Anbu standing in front of her and nodded for them to sit down.

"Thank you both for coming. Your skills are essential in this mission. But I must warn you, this mission is of the utmost confidentiality, even for Anbu…Your mission is to locate, and bring back the Anbu white wolf."

She looked at the senbon chewing shinobi as he stiffened and then slowly took his Anbu mask off to look her in the eyes more clearly. She waited to see if he would explode or not and was somewhat surprised when he replied calmly, if somewhat shakily to her statement.

"Lady Hokage, the white wolf mask was retired, at the request of both Kakashi and Ibiki, out of respect, upon the death of the one who was to receive it. And the third swore to them that it would remain retired."

She sighed and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before looking back up at the Anbu pair to see Genma tense beyond belief and his white-eyed counterpart watching curiously and quietly. "It did remain retired…until the third found out she was alive, and mostly well, when she was about 9."

Genma jumped up, losing control of his senbon in his surprise, and stared at her in shock. "She's…..she's alive?" he croaked, blinking as the hokage nodded, "Does Kakashi know? Does anyone else know?"

Tsunade looked behind her at the senbon in the wall behind her before nodding to answer Genma's first question and flinching a bit at his second. She sighed, "No, Kakashi doesn't know….the 3rd thought it best that as few as possible knew about her being alive for her and the village's safety. He was afraid if too many knew it would get out and another attempt would be made on her life, so he kept her hidden. The only people that knew about her were the 3rd, Ibiki, myself, Shizune, her uncle that survived with her, her cousin and guard."

Genma, about to sit back down, shot back up and opened his mouth to say something at her answer, then stopped as she continued. His face darkened and he nodded slightly, but was obviously still angry. "No matter the concern for her safety, Kakashi should have been notified, he was her godfather! I understand not notifying her only living relative since he was still young himself, although it might have prevented his leaving….."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples from the headache already formed mostly from this conversation, then nodded. "I know, I agree with you completely. When I was named hokage, I was given a scroll by Ibiki from the third telling me of the situation. I had planned to notify Kakashi and I had planned to notify her cousin, but then the whole fiasco with him leaving and everything else came up, and she was needed for other missions. After that, something always seemed to pop up whenever I thought about telling Kakashi, or she was out on some kind of long and dangerous mission and I couldn't afford Kakashi getting all protective and trying to go after her."

Neji looked over from his upset teammate to Tsunade at the mention of a fiasco of someone leaving and cleared his throat. "May I ask who the Anbu white wolf is?"

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow," You haven't figured it out yet? You were on her cousins' retrieval team…." She flapped a hand as Neji stiffened, his eyes going wide then sighed again, "The name of the anbu white wolf is Aiko Uchiha. Cousin to Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha, thought to have been brutally murdered when she was only 6, and a genin, by Itachi." Tsunade looked at the two scrolls at her elbow for a few seconds then pushed them forward as she cleared her throat. "The first of these scrolls details how Aiko survived the massacre and how her abilities have progressed over the years. The second scroll…," Tsunade sighed and put her face in her hands for a few seconds before looking back up at the two and continuing a bit shakily, "the second scroll is a report of when Aiko was kidnapped when she was 16."

Genma stiffened again, his eyes widening. "What? She was kidnapped? By who?"

Tsunade looked down at the scroll again, sighing sadly as she remembered the contents of it. "She was kidnapped by Sasori of the Atkatski. He came across her while she was collecting herbs in the forest when she was 11. For some unhinged reason, he became obsessed with her instantly, he would've kidnapped her then if her two nin dogs hadn't attacked him before he could even try. It seems whenever he isn't doing some Atkatski duty, he tries tracking her in hopes of a chance to abduct her. He got his chance when she was heading back from a mission delivering something to the kazekage. He held her captive for just under a week. During that time he brutally tortured her and was getting set to rape her when she managed to escape and was found by Temari, Kankuro, and the kazekage."

Both Anbu stared at Tsunade as her face hardened. "According to the kazekage, she was in extremely bad shape. She might not have made it if her nin dogs hadn't managed to get back to the sand village so quick after they were attacked. Thanks to them the kazekage sent a message to me right away, and I immediately sent Sakura to the village hidden in the Sand to assist them if so needed. She saved Aiko's life then, although even she said it was a close call…" She looked up at the two men, he mouth set in a thin line, "I'm afraid that Sasori may have gotten her again, she was supposed to be back from her mission last week, at the lastest. Yesterday evening, her nin dogs were found by Temari and Kankuro on their way home from a mission. They are both in bad condition and are being treated by Hana Inuzuka, who was luckily on a mission nearby. Apparently they were poisoned through a number of senbons imbedded in their skin."

Genma interrupted quietly, "Are Ko-ko's nin-dogs still name 1 and name 2?"

Tsunade smiled slightly, "Yes, those two rascals are still her nin-dogs, and just as protective as ever," sighs, "Which is why I was surprised they were taken out so easily."

Neji lifted an eyebrow and spoke quietly, "Easily?"

"Their words supposedly, not mine. They said they had only been able to get a faint whiff of a familiar scent before they were taken out by the senbons and blacked out. No warning, no time to react. That's what Hana was able to make out when they briefly regained consciousness last night."

She shifted slightly and looked at the two scrolls still on her desk and then at Genma who had been gazing at them silently for the past few minutes. "There are a few other things you must know before you leave and read the scrolls, the Kazekage will be assisting, albeit discreetly, in the search as he and Aiko have become close friends over the years. Sakura and the rest of team 7 will also be participating, mostly for Sakura's healing talents, but also for the obvious reasons."

Genma looked up at her, "Will Kakashi be told?"

Tsunade nodded, "The Kazekage is informing him and the rest of team Kakashi as we speak. They will start from the Sand Village and search near where name 1 and name 2 were found by Temari and Kankuro. As for you two, you will start from here and see if you can find any evidence between here and where name 1 and name 2 were found. We have no idea where Sasori may be keeping her if he is the one that has her. I doubt it would be far with the fight Aiko would put up. After that meet up with Team Kakashi and the Sand Siblings and assist them in any way you can. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

Kakashi stopped dead upon entering the room designated by a quiet Temari, going pale as his hand reached up shakily to his headband to reveal his sharingan to make sure this wasn't some sort of sick joke.

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other worriedly before returning their gazes to that of their sheet white sensei. Sakura cautiously put a hand on his arm as Naruto tried to peek over his shoulder frowning.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's wrong?" Sakura asked softly.

Shaken out of his shocked state, Kakashi ignored Sakura and looked over at the kazekage watching him with a solemn expression on his face. Kakashi looked at him his sharingan spinning fast and his voice dangerously quiet, "Where is she?"

Gaara looked at him silently before looking down and saying in a quiet voice, "She's been missing for a week, Kankuro and Temari found name 1 and name 2 on the brink of death just the other night." He looked back up at Kakashi, his voice still quiet, "She wanted to tell you from the beginning that she survived, but it took her 3 years to heal completely and that's when the third hokage found her and decided it best her survival be kept a secret, for her safety and the safety of your village. Then-"

"What are you talking about Gaara? Who are you talking about?" Naruto's voice was shaky, surprising everyone. As Kakashi turned around to look at him curiously Naruto caught a glimpse of the two injured nin dogs on the floor, with Haana Inuzuka sitting nearby resting and silently watching her two charges.

His eyes went wide as he sucked his breath in, before looking grimly at both Gaara and Kakashi.

"She's alive isn't she? Aiko Uchiha's alive."

Sakura gasped quietly as Gaara motioned them to the seats in the room nodding quietly.

"Yes, she is," he looked at Sakura briefly, "You've actually met her too Sakura-chan, when you healed her here two years ago, you know her as the Anbu white wolf."

Sakura sat down heavily, putting her hand to her mouth looking at the tabletop blankly, "That explains her hallucinations back then, but… how do you and Naruto know her Kakshi-sensei, and why have I never even heard of her name before now? How…closely was—is-- she related to Sasuke?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I can't believe I forgot to say this last time, but I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, only the OC's are mine. And I want to state that although there are brief mentions of rape in the story, I will not write any rape scenes, I don't have the stomach for it. Although I probably will get into detail with some of the torture scenes, I'll see how much when I get to them. And I in no way condone rape or torture.**

**I also want to apologize for forgetting to give Aiko's nin dogs names and leaving them as name 1 and name 2 in chapter 1. I feel so stupid, but I will go back and change it as soon as I come up with some names, any and all suggestions are welcome though since I'm having a hard time thinking of anything^^;;;.**

**I would really appreciate some reviews, I'm getting kinda nervous and unsure if I should have posted this story at all. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. **

Kakashi sighed, sitting down next to the two nin dogs instead of a chair, "Aiko Uchiha is a first cousin to Sasuke and Itachi, their father and hers were brothers. Aiko's mother was my father's cousin, and I was named her godfather at her birth as her mother's dying wish….Aiko was extremely close to Sasuke and Itachi though, since she was raised by their parents after both her parents died not long after her birth and I was in no position to take care of her with the missions I was on back then. Although, I visited her as much as possible and dotted on her, when I was in the village. I was the one who gave her these two."

He nodded to the nin dogs as he rubbed his masked face before glancing at Naruto and Sakura, "Her identity and name were kept quiet, first because of her lineage and then because of her abilities once they became apparent."

Sakura blinked, "Her abilities?"

"Aiko was an even greater prodigy then Itachi or I combined…she started learning, and mastering tai jutsu and nin jutsu by the time she was four and a half. She was named genin on her fifth birthday. By the time of the massacre she was also becoming alarmingly good at gen jutsu and at controlling her sharingan. Add that to being not only an Uchiha but being closely related to the white fang of kohona and myself, and there would have been an alarming amount of attempts on her life. Not only were the shinobi of the village were asked to keep quiet about her existence, but the civilian population as well. It was one of the few ways everyone could think to keep her save until her abilities progressed enough that she could take care of herself. But then, the massacre happened…after that everyone seemed to keep quiet about her out of respect for me and sasuke and our grief."

Kakashi became silent and looked down at the two nin dogs as he petted them. Sakura watched him sadly before turning to Naruto, who came over then and sat down after looking quietly out the window.

"I met Aiko when we were both five, and I was out playing a prank on a vendor I didn't particularly like. Aiko caught me mid prank, but instead of busting me she distracted the vendor so I would have enough time to set everything up." He smirked slightly, "That was a pretty good prank, dirty water and rotting eels getting dumped on him and his stand…" He shook head a bit. "Afterwards Aiko even helped me stay out of trouble by saying that I couldn't have done the prank because she was helping me train. I was suspicious of her at first, I was sure if she was buttering me up for some joke of her own, but then she told me how she'd heard I didn't have any parents and wanted to be friends with me cause she didn't have any either so she knew how that felt. We became fast friends…I didn't learn she was an uchiha until after the massacre."

"You didn't?"

He looked at Sakura and shook his head, "It never came up, I knew she didn't have parents like me and we played different pranks together and stuff, that was enough for me back then. I was just so happy to have a friend…then old man hokage came and talked to me after the massacre. That was a bad day, I couldn't believe she was gone, I felt like I had had barely any time with my one and only friend and then she was gone…I was mad at her for awhile, for not telling me who she was, but I would get so sad when I thought about her and losing her that my anger didn't last for long."

Sakura put an arm around Naruto's shoulders and hugged him before looking at Gaara, "Is there anything else you can think to tell us? Everyone should get a good night sleep before this mission, and I should get started on making antidotes if we want to leave by morning."

Kakashi nodded reluctantly and looked around, "I would like to leave sooner, but Sakura's right, we need rest before a mission like this so leaving at dawn would be best."

Gaara nodded then cleared his throat before looking around the room and glancing at the still silent inuzuka in the room. "There is one more thing, and it is….surprising to say the least. And something that has to remain a secret as long as possible."

Kakashi narrowed his eye and Sakura and Naruto blinked at Gaara as gazed at them quietly, "Aiko should've have died in the massacre with the wounds she sustained, but her aunt on her mother's side used a forbidden jutsu to keep her alive. Her uncle who was near death himself then spirited her to a town a day or so journey from the village hidden in the leaves. Her cousin lived there, he was a medic nin who had gotten partly crippled on a mission where one of his team was killed. He was sent to the town with his surviving teammate to watch over and heal its inhabitants after he healed as much as the doctors thought he would. Little did he know how important that town was, at least not until the day before Aiko and his father arrived, both back at the brink of death from the journey."

"Gaara, cut to the chase already, what's gonna be so surprising to us?" Naruto frowned at his friend for drawing out the suspense with his lengthy explanation.

Gaara nodded, "Alright, the village was situated next to the spot where a jinchurriki, the six tail wolf to be exact, was contained. It offered to be sealed inside her so she could gain its healing abilities and survive."

**AN: Cliffhanger I know, but I'm still working out how to explain this bombshell. And yes I know that no jinchurriki would do this in the real Naruto universe, but I made mine have a bit of a heart because I liked adding all these twists to the story…I see now that there may be a bit too many twists, but I still like them so I don't plan on changing them. **

**Also, I don't know if the six tailed beast is mentioned at all in the manga or not, so I just kinda picked it for my jinchurriki in my story…**

**Please Review!**


End file.
